


Of Course it Does

by themistrollsin



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [20]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, But Jonathan Toews is, First house, M/M, Where Patrick Kane isn't a hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Jonathan get their new house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course it Does

Patrick smiles as he looks at the house he’s standing in front of. It’s not just any house, it’s their house. His smile widens when he feels Jonathan step up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Are you happy?” Jonathan asks.

“I’m very happy,” Patrick answers, resting his hands over Jonathan’s arms. “This is amazing.”

“I wanted it to be the perfect house.”

“It’s beyond perfect.” Patrick turns in Jonathan’s arms and kisses him. “I can’t believe you pulled this off without me knowing. Thank you.”

Jonathan smiles before giving Patrick another kiss. “You’re welcome.” He rests his hands on his hips. “Come on, Baby. Let’s go inside.”

“Okay.” Patrick pulls back and looks over to where Bailey is waiting with her teddy bear. “Bailey, you ready to go inside?”

“Yes!” Bailey exclaims as she runs over.

Jonathan takes Patrick’s hand as they follow Bailey into their new house. “Feel good to be home?”

“Of course it does.”


End file.
